


No Bats Awolled To This Rooftop

by teaspoonofdoom



Series: Artworks [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Digital Art, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Roof Sex, Sexual Tension, Undressing, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonofdoom/pseuds/teaspoonofdoom
Summary: Catwoman be like I know a spot and takes you to the highest nearby building (and before you know it you're on your back and in a state of undress)((oh and you're Poison Ivy))
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle
Series: Artworks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887580
Kudos: 4





	No Bats Awolled To This Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> just some [artwork](https://teaspoonofdread.tumblr.com/image/626789616539910144) for the girls, they need more love (from each other)

  



End file.
